


Bitter Sweet

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Doing Things Their Way, Gender Identity, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, Let's Write Sherlock, Love, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha John Watson is a retired army doctor with a chance to acquire an omega mate. He meets the most unusual omega he’s ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

 

John was nervous and kept his gaze firmly on the carpet. He wasn’t ready for this but auctions only happened every three months and he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. It was against everything he’d ever worked toward to even be here but you could only deny your true nature for so long and now John was left without choices. His barely healed shoulder throbbed and his hip ached ferociously. John’s limp was particularly bad today and the bouquet of scents he encountered did not help. Something in the air caught John’s attention right away, something steely and almost dark. John felt a curl of hunger; he wanted more of whatever _that_ was so he took his eyes off the floor and looked.

The second John Watson saw the man he knew he was lost. All the other omegas on display, even the men, were wifey and sweet, innocent little dolls with soft curves and hopeful expressions. By contrast the dark mop of black curls made the tall lean omega a wild thing, dressed in tight worn black denim, his arms were encased in detached sleeves and his waist tightly cinched into what was undeniably a corset but one that was masculine and even dangerous looking. If anything the omega looked almost like a gladiator of old, ferocious and insolent. Everything about his presentation was contrary to what most alphas wanted in a submissive mate. This omega wasn’t shy about demonstrating how defiant he was.

The willowy omega was also old to be on sale, he had to be in his thirties somewhere. John was relieved to find someone closer to his age. Everyone else looked like they were barely out of school. It made John uncomfortable but he hadn’t been prepared to bond when he was in his twenties. The omega was bruised too and John frowned when he realized the man had been physically disciplined recently and hard. His skin was ivory and the bruises stood out brazenly on that pale canvas of flesh. The doctor had the powerful urge to check the man over, to see if there was something he could do to help but touching was definitely not allowed. The omega was leaning against the wall looking bored and playing with his mobile. He didn’t even move when John limped up to inspect him closely. John’s hand gripped his cane reflexively as he read the tag at the omega’s throat, “Sherlock Holmes? They let you keep your last name?”

“I’m being sold as is. Apparently I’m difficult.” John’s eyebrows shot up when he heard the deep rich tones of the man’s voice. He instantly assumed Sherlock was way out of his league. He was clearly quality, unaffordable, but so bloody gorgeous. The omega’s chest was bare and John knew he would have been waxed everywhere in preparation for today. He was also wearing an Omega guard over his neck and shoulders and John could see that it was locked into place. Had he been previously bonded? Is that why he hid his flesh? “I haven’t been bitten. No one has ever successfully tried to bond with me.”

John shook his head over the ennui in the man’s voice even as he answered John’s unspoken question. This man was already so different than anything John could have expected and it had only been minutes. The rest of the omega were excited, scared, _something_ but this man….John drew a deep breath, taking in his scent. It was provocative, at least for John. Sherlock smelled complex, like spices and something faintly chemical. That dark note that had caught John at the door was there and the alpha in John purred with satisfaction at locating it. There were no traces of fear, arousal, worry, nothing. Sherlock was barely interested in what was going on around him and John was fascinated.

John forgot to exhale when the omega finally raised his eyes and looked at the smaller man in front of him. Glorious! Who had eyes like that? There was more than one color, his iris mottled and almost alien looking, framed by thick lashes. The tilt of them made the omega seem even more inhuman, like he was a celestial being who just happened to be on offer at an omega house. John was already struggling to find ways to describe the beauty of Sherlock’s eyes. This man was… “Afghanistan or Iraq?” now he sounded almost fascinated and John was taken aback.

“What do you mean?” How could he know? John hadn’t said a word and he definitely wouldn’t be wearing his uniform any time soon. John was even wearing civilian shoes, his well broken in army boots now packed away permanently along with everything else from his old life.

“Your posture indicates military training and I can see tan lines at your sleeve, broken so not from a vacation. Your haircut is distinctly military though you could just prefer the style which promotes a greater visual appearance of being alpha since you are rather small. Fit, capable, you smell of gun oil, and I know for a fact that the military is sponsoring most of the alphas coming to purchase omegas today. You couldn’t afford us otherwise.”

“What makes you think I want to buy you?” Oh John did want to buy him and would spend every single penny he had to get him but he was afraid that difficult or not a prize like Sherlock Holmes would go to one of the other higher-ranking officers now crowding into the room. Getting to select from an omega house was a privilege only a few could afford. Being ex-military, even retired, would make it easier but if the other officers bought more than one omega each John would go home empty handed today. There was a lot of competition.

Sherlock looked down at John and for a moment the soldier couldn’t help but notice how much bigger the omega was than him. It was almost thrilling to think of taking a creature like this home for himself. As it was John would probably have to settle for one of the pretty girls that might be left after all the others had done choosing. He’d be one of the last to be able to select someone. “You’ll buy me.” said the omega said confidently and leaned back against the wall bored once again. “See you soon.”

“I’m John, John Watson.” John knew it wasn’t allowed but he reached out and to his surprise Sherlock took his hand and shook it firmly. His hands were large and hard, his fingers were callused and almost caressed John’s. Omega were discouraged against touching alphas, once purchased no alpha wanted to scent a rival, “Very pleased to meet you.”

“Sometimes I don’t speak for days, I play the violin at strange hours and I don’t get on with others.” Sherlock looked hard at John, “Bond-mates should know the worst of each other, shouldn’t they?”

“Bond-mates? Sherlock, I don’t think I can afford you and even if I could what makes you think I’d want to bond with you?” Bonding wasn’t necessary for breeding and John was going to say so but Sherlock didn’t appear to be listening anymore. John shook his head and left the lovely but perplexing man where he was and went to look at the other omega being offered. All of them were pretty in different ways, most gorgeously plump the way alphas preferred them but none of them caught his eye the way Sherlock had. There were other male omega available but John found them dull, and not exciting at all. They were well-mannered and sweet, complimentary and eager. John kept cutting his eyes back to Sherlock, almost growling as one alpha after another approached him. All of them remarked on his looks, all of them almost touching him as they blatantly considered his assets.

John couldn’t stand it; he stood across the room from Sherlock and watched. Sherlock looked at each alpha calmly before spewing a series of observations about the man or woman until they grew angry and left. One even raised her hand to slap him but a warning cough from the proprietor stalled her blow. Sherlock stayed against the wall looking completely bored and no one bid for him. The room emptied slowly as alphas chose from the other omega available, each pair leaving in a traditional manner with the omega collared and leashed before being led out of the room by their new alpha.

Finally the last alpha apart from John was waiting for his omega to be collared. There were less than a dozen omega left including Sherlock, all of them female and looking at John hopefully.  He could only afford one, not that he wanted more than one. The army would help him keep an omega until he was back on his feet but John couldn’t imagine wanting more than one person in his life, no matter how much he wanted children. That’s what this was for, the children. John wouldn’t be able to have them any other way. He’d never be able to attract a suitable omega on his own without his military history to proclaim his worth. He’d been given exactly one voucher and he could only hope it was valuable enough to claim Sherlock.

He approached the proprietor firmly and presented his voucher, “Sherlock.” was all he said and she looked stunned, “I’m taking Sherlock Holmes, male omega.” he clarified.

“You actually want him? He’s been up for sale sixteen times now, no one has wanted him. He’s got a bit of bad history and he’s refused all training. He comes with a bonus.”

“A bonus?” John had heard of incentives like that but they were usually offered only when the omega was severely defective. Still, there the ratios were stacked against the omegas. The omegaverse was dying out, only a few viable alpha were born every year and the number of unbonded omega was growing disproportionately. Most omega were driven to bond with an alpha, love had nothing to do with it, it was all animal instinct. John was very unusual for not having bonded yet, not even once. Alphas took up one omega after another as their lives progressed and John had yet to bring a single one home. Instead he’d run off and joined the service, refusing the omega house part of his contract until he was unable to say no any longer.

“Yeah, his family is embarrassed over how long it’s taking to find him a mate; they’ve thrown in a residence.” She flipped open a file, “221 B Baker Street. “No one’s been interested enough to make an offer though. He’s practically free at this point.” She checked John’s veteran voucher against the cost, “You’ll receive the difference as a deposit at the end of the week.” John was very startled to find that he’d paid nothing extra at all and would even be getting money back. He’d use every penny on Sherlock even though he needed things for himself. John wasn’t the sort to look after himself first. Shaking his head he signed. Omega lost value each time they were put up for sale, how difficult was he?

The proprietor took his voucher and gave him two sets of keys. She pulled out a brand-new custom leather collar and long slender leash. John took it from her. “He’s mine. I’ll do it.” he growled. John was very territorial and he knew it. Even before he’d managed this amazing miracle he’d been unable to stop watching Sherlock. Now that Sherlock was his John wasn’t going to let _anyone_ touch him. Gratitude filled the alpha as he took in the sensation of ownership. John wasn’t alone any longer.

“Come along John. Time is wasting.” Sherlock picked up the collar and buckled it onto himself deftly, clipping the leash neatly before nearly dragging John out of the room in complete reverse of tradition. John found himself incapable of protesting because his new omega had the most perfect arse he’d ever seen! Jesus Christ he couldn’t wait to get his hands on that!

Sherlock stood at the curb and waved his arm lazily. His movements were graceful and elegant, the long lean lines of his body only magnifying the plenitude of his arse. A taxi zoomed over and he clambered in, “221 B Baker Street.” he ordered, not even waiting for John to close the door, “Hurry.”

John sat next to his new omega and suddenly wondered who he’d gotten himself involved with. The taller man kept reading his mobile but began to speak, “I’m a virgin too, if that helps or makes it worse, I can’t tell. I’m also an ex-drug addict which my brother will eventually try and manipulate you with. I’m a consulting detective when I can get away from the tedious demands of being an omega. I finally decided I needed an alpha if I was going to take The Work seriously.”

John heard the capital letters when Sherlock spoke, “What is The Work.” He’d address his other questions later. Sherlock had given him a lot to think about.

“The science of deduction John, I have an acquaintance at Scotland Yard who occasionally enlists my help of some of their more baffling cases. Of course an unbonded omega can’t walk the streets of London alone. I need a mate. You. I need you.” Sherlock sounded only mildly interested now.

John wasn’t very happy, “I want children. That’s all I can do at this point. I don’t know if I like the idea of you being a detective.”

He could practically hear Sherlock rolling his eyes, “I can still bear children and solve mysteries John. There’s no complication. I’ve been tested, I’m fertile. You’ll probably get me up the duff the very first time I go into heat which is in less than a month so I don’t have very much time to get my work done! Ah, we’re here.”

The omega jumped out without waiting for John to pay and knocked firmly on the door before John caught up with him. The door was pulled open by a pleasant faced old woman, “Sherlock! You found someone!”

“Yes Mrs. Hudson, this is John. He’s just bought me; I imagine he’ll need to settle in. Is everything prepared?” Sherlock just walked in and began to climb a set of stairs and left John standing there with the happily smiling land-lady. She was an omega like Sherlock but well past her fertile years. She smelled no different now than a regular human woman. Mrs. Hudson showed him where to hang his coat so John leaned his cane against the wall and hung his worn jacket next to a long wool coat already present.

“Don’t mind Sherlock, he looks thrilled to pieces. I didn’t think he’d have a bit of luck this time but look at you! Aren’t you handsome! Oh, bonding is such a special thing. Don’t you worry about noise! We’ve had all the interior walls redone.” with a cheeky wink the old lady left John standing alone at the bottom of the stairs with a fierce blush on his face.

John went up briskly. There were seventeen steps, odd but manageable. Pushing open the door John’s mouth fell open. Sherlock was sprawled on a sofa in the middle of a room that was almost decadent compared to the bedsit John currently lived in. It was fully furnished and the extensive selection of shelves were loaded with a wide selection of books and curios. It needed a good dusting and a bit of straightening up but John felt like he was coming home for the first time, “Our bedroom is on this floor but there’s another smaller room upstairs if you don’t actually want to sleep with me. No one has so far, I’ll understand if you can only bear to touch me during heat.”

John shook his head, was he hearing this? “You think I don’t want to sleep with you?” Surely the omega could smell the desire John had for him! Sherlock gave John a sharp look before returning to look at his mobile. Suddenly he began to speak.

“You’re desperate but you still examined every single omega in the room. The majority of other alphas that were present outranked you so you were forced to wait. You were willing to settle for anyone that was left at the end of the night. You’re not interested in me at all, I have nothing to offer you but my ass and my womb and I can’t get pregnant for another month at least. You’re obviously gay. There were only female omega left leaving me as your only option. I’m a convenience.” John was astounded and appalled because Sherlock seemed to believe what he was telling him.

“No! Absolutely not!” how could he explain? “Listen, the second I walked into the room I saw you and that was it for me. I would have happily paid anything at all to be able to take you home.”

Sherlock looked suspiciously at John. “Pheromones.” he said dismissively. “You’re responding to the omega pheromones in the air, it had nothing to do with me. Half the omegas in there were days away from heat. I just happened to be the first one you saw.”

John wasn’t putting up with this for a second longer. He walked right over to Sherlock and pulled him out of the sofa, “Undress.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Alphas. How charming.” without hesitation he undid his sinfully tight jeans and unbuckled the heavy straps that held his top together. When it fell away John hissed. Sherlock had been beaten everywhere, there were fresh stripes on top of old ones, some bruises still red while others were yellow and faded. Sherlock was rail-thin, half-starved looking now that the obscuring leather was removed.

“ _Who the fuck did this_?” demanded John. His mind was listing all the things he’d need to do to get his omega back to health. He’d need food, lots of it, some of those bruises looked deep but all John could do was make sure there were no actual cuts that needed stitching. He had some basic supplies but he’d definitely need to make a trip to the chemists. This was so wrong, omega houses were supposed to keep their charges in hale and hearty. What had happened?

“It’s part of the new omega training regime. Recalcitrant omega are subjected to negative stimulation in order to break them of bad habits.” Sherlock was dismissive of the trauma but John wanted to tear someone apart. “I’m still able to partake of whatever you had in mind. They were very careful not to damage me there.”

“Strip.” ordered John and Sherlock did. He had been telling the truth. His calves and legs bore stripes too but not his groin or buttocks. They were unmarked but it didn’t matter to John. He wouldn’t lay a hand on this man until he was properly healed and taken care of. Sherlock stood in the middle of the room stark naked and watched as John inspected him.

“You’re actually concerned. These don’t hinder you at all; you could have me if you wanted.” Sherlock sounded serious again and John shook his head.

“What in the world do they teach omega! My mum would kill me if she….yes of course I’m concerned Sherlock. You are my omega and you are hurt. Yes I can see that we could still have sex but we’re not going to and not because I don’t want to. I do. When you heal, we’ll see about that but until then I’m going to settle for getting to know you better and helping you out with whatever you need. You are a human being Sherlock, not an animal! You didn’t deserve this.”

Sherlock was looking at John curiously now, “You really believe that. Well, aren’t you a surprise. Nearly every alpha I’ve met has only been interested in breeding as often as they could manage.”

John’s jaw clenched. How did Sherlock not know that John’s unforgiving biology was screaming at him to reproduce? He’d almost died while in the service and his body was giving him a choice, continue dying or breed. It was imperative that he have children. John’s instincts were triggered and had forced his hand. It was part of his military contract to be provided with an omega since he’d lost his ability to attract one on his own due to his injuries. John wasn’t the first alpha to be driven to reproduce; the military was most of the reason omega centers even existed. John felt both shame and eagerness at his drives which were giving him no time but he could make himself wait a little bit longer if he had to. He’d kept the fever at bay this long. A few more weeks would be difficult but not impossible. “That’s no reason to beat you. I won’t do that, not ever Sherlock. You can be as difficult as you like, I’ll _never_ raise a hand against you. I’m not like that. I’ve never been like that.”

Sherlock looked at him with the same penetrating gaze which suddenly softened with understanding, “You’re no longer functional within the roles you trained for, you can no longer do the work you loved.” his eyes darted down. “You left your cane downstairs. Your limp isn’t due to physical trauma, it’s in your mind.”

John felt stunned. Sherlock saw so much, “Amazing!” John felt a powerful surge of attraction for the man in front of him. It was everything he could do not to take Sherlock to bed right that second.

Sherlock looked as surprised as John felt, “That’s not what most people say.”

“What do they say?”

“Piss off.” John looked at Sherlock and began to laugh. Sherlock’s smile was big and suddenly he was a different man. Sherlock looked young and almost playful, his eyes bright and teasing. John leaned in and gave his omega a small kiss. His lips were soft and almost sweet tasting. John liked it very much. Sherlock’s eyes were still shining when he sat back, “What would you like John?”

“I’d like to see if there’s something comfortable you can get into after you shower and I’d like to know where the chemist is so I can go get some supplies. I was a doctor, you’ll need attention.” Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but John stopped him with a look, “Sherlock you’re hurt. You looked like you’re on death’s door for lack of food. I need to go get supplies.”

“We can order take-away.”

“You need more than Chinese food to get better. If you really want to you can come along or you can stay here and wait for me.” Sherlock pouted at the options.

“Fine, I’ll go with you but _only_ so you can be tutored on my preferences.” Sherlock got up, completely unconcerned that he was naked and went to what was presumably the washroom. John heard the shower come on and took advantage of his free minutes to take stock of his new home. At some point he’d have to go collect his meagre belongings and move in properly. The fridge contained nothing at all and none of the cupboards had a thing even remotely resembling food in them. Instead there was lab equipment stuffed randomly all over. John didn’t know what to make of it and hoped his bank account had enough remaining in it to do the shopping.

Sherlock was still in the shower by the time John finished looking the kitchen over so he pulled out his mobile to check his bank balance online. John had to blink and double-check that he hadn’t somehow accidentally done something impossible like get into someone else’s’ account because the numbers were completely wrong. John had several thousand pounds when he was certain he had less than fifty only that morning. The shower went off and Sherlock came out with a towel around his head and nowhere else. “Sherlock do you have any idea why I seem to have a lot of money all of a sudden?”

Sherlock walked off into a room John hadn’t looked at yet but he could hear the omega, “It’s probably my monthly trust deposit. My family couldn’t wait to get rid of me; they’ve wanted me to get an alpha for years now. I’m sure your transaction was monitored by someone; expect a visit from a fat man sometime soon. He’ll be carrying an umbrella.” Sherlock came out wearing a fine suit and John’s eyebrows shot upward once again. His omega was wearing an outfit that cost about as much as John probably made in an entire month! “My family is wealthy John, not that it helps when you’re an omega. I’m as subject to the laws as anyone, you’ll receive all the benefits directly from now on since you’re my registered alpha. I’m surprised he wasn’t here waiting for you and lamenting your decision. Let’s go.”

Sherlock buckled his collar on again and handed John the leash but once again strode off in the lead and almost dragged his alpha behind him. John fought back a giggle. It was like being the new owner of one of those huge dogs! Shopping took a long time because they needed so many things and Sherlock was like a huge five-year-old as he tore up and down the aisle telling John to hurry up or begging to buy things they had no use for. He wasn’t as fussy as he’d made out and happily gave in to John’s insistence on brands he recognized, at least to begin with. Sherlock seemed to enjoy arguing simply for the challenge of it. John was amused enough to capitulate and buy Sherlock all the biscuits he wanted but put away nearly everything else the omega tossed into their cart. Sherlock beamed when John handed him the bank card, deftly dealing with the chip and pin machine that always troubled John.

They ended up making more than one trip since their groceries filled up the taxi. When everything was dropped off at Baker Street John took Sherlock with him to the chemists and picked up an extensive array of supplies, this time allowing Sherlock to pick and choose to his heart’s content. John daubed all of Sherlock’s bruises with unguent the second they got back and made the omega rest on the sofa while he put dinner together, “Bored John.”

“Bored? How can you be bored? We’ve only been home for fifteen minutes!” John was busy trying to figure out the stove and trying to locate the knives which he discovered were being stored in a jug beneath the sink, the knife drawer for some reason being full what appeared to be sealed test-tubes. “Is anything here poisonous?”

“I keep all the poisons in the bottom-most drawer, why?” John stopped. Was the omega kidding? He pulled open the drawer and sure enough there was a large collection of varied containers of substances guaranteed to end someone if used unwisely. “Where would you keep them?”

“Not in the kitchen! Sherlock stay where you are. I’m going back to the store and getting some boxes. I can’t eat in the kitchen with poisons and all this equipment. It all has to go.” John walked to the door.

“No John you can’t! That’s as much of a lab as I can manage, I don’t really eat much and I’m willing to rearrange things but please don’t take my experiments away! It’s taken me so long to collect everything.” Sherlock actually looked worried, sitting up on the sofa and looking at John pleadingly.

John needed a moment, “Okay, we don’t really know one another so why don’t I try to make some non-poisonous tea and you can explain to me why the kitchen is a laboratory.” Sherlock nodded but remained worried looking, his eyes fixed on John until the alpha disappeared into the kitchen. John kept everything they’d purchased in their shopping bags except for the things that needed to go into the small fridge. He inspected it before he stowed their new food. He didn’t see anything overtly dangerous but made a note to clean everywhere as soon as possible.

Dinner was ready so he filled two plates, giving a heavily loaded one to Sherlock along with his tea. Sherlock ate a few quick mouthfuls before launching into a long detail explanation about the kitchen. John was fascinated, “You’re a scientist.” Sherlock blushed and looked at his feet. “Well what did you call yourself again?”

“A consulting detective. I’m the only omega in the world who does this, I invented the job to suit myself. These items are necessary for The Work John. I need to know many things in order to do The Work properly and that kitchen is where I’ve been doing most of my studies. I have it all charted out on my website if you want to see it. There’s a particularly good ash index in there too.” Sherlock looked so proud and John was simply amazed all over again.

“How did you manage before you got an alpha? This all sounds very risky!” Sherlock fidgeted for minute, “What did you do?”

“I use a scent-neutralizer so alphas don’t realize I was an un-bonded omega. I tried suppressants for a long time but they’re addictive to omega, much like cocaine is addictive to regular humans. It took a lot for me to stop using them, I can never use them again so that means I will be going into heat regularly. I’ve managed to give plausible excuses for disappearing for days on end when it happens. The Detective Inspector knows the truth but only because _someone_ told him. He watches out for me when I’m on a case. Other than that none of the Yarders know I’m an omega. Well, they didn’t know. They’ll know soon enough.” Sherlock’s hand rubbed unconsciously across his abdomen.

John couldn’t stop being amazed. Most people would never expect to run across an omega out in the open. They were kept segregated from the rest of the population, most alpha-omega pairings were accidentally accomplished unless you were lucky enough to be rated processing through an omega house. The chances of running across another member of the omega-verse were astronomically small. That Sherlock had successfully hidden this fact despite clearly being registered impressed John. The man had gone out and invented a job for himself and seemed to be doing it despite his challenges. “Well like you said, it’s a whole month before you go into heat so I suppose you can at least show me what you do for a living.”

Sherlock looked surprised, “Really John? You’re actually interested?”

“Maybe, I don’t know anything yet, come to the kitchen Sherlock, the least we can do is work out some kind of compromise there. We still need to eat but if this is where you do your work we’ll need to sort some rules out.” Sherlock looked momentarily happy but then schooled his features into a blank mask and followed John to the kitchen. “Just sit at the table; we’ll discuss what’s in each place.”

That’s what they did. Soon the kitchen counter was covered end to end in laboratory supplies of every possible description. There was no rhyme or reason to where Sherlock stored things, apart from the poisons everything was stuffed away wherever it would fit. John put the dry goods in the living room temporarily and emptied out all the cupboards until the table groaned under the weight of it all. After washing everything thoroughly John sorted through the mess and packed it all away once again. “There, everything below the counter is yours except the top two drawers. The poisons are going into the bathroom under the sink for the moment; we’ll store them in a proper container as soon as we get one. Your microscope can stay on the table, you can use _this_ half for doing your work but _this_ half is always for meals so please, don’t contaminate the surface or if you do, clean it properly and immediately!”

“I need to keep cold samples in the refrigerator.” said Sherlock who had long since grown very bored to the task at hand.

“What kind of cold samples.”

“I have a contact at the morgue who supplies me with various organs or other interesting things so that I can continue my studies.” Sherlock still sounded bored but John was rocked back on his heels.

“You want to keep human body parts next to the milk?” he exclaimed.

“They’ll be in bags John they won’t actually touch anything, unless it’s a whole limb. That takes up a lot of space but I usually just bin everything to make room.” Sherlock sounded as if John were being unreasonable.

“How often can I expect human bits to be stored in our fridge?” John was horrified and intrigued. Sherlock was so _different_. Every second with him had been filled with so much _energy_. John felt his whole body responding to the demands of this most unusual of omega. He watched Sherlock consider his answer before he gave it.

“If I’m on a case I seldom take the time to complete an experiment unless it’s relevant to the investigation itself. I am very new at The Yard and though they should have called for my help dozens of times already they fail to do so. I imagine steps have been taken to curtail their offers until my sale was completed.” Just as Sherlock finished speaking his mobile chirped, “Oh, murder!” He sounded excited. “Hurry up John, if we’re lucky we’ll get called to the scene!”

John didn’t exactly know what that meant yet so he retrieved the groceries and quickly stored them into the freshly reclaimed and now for food only cupboards. Sherlock was pacing back and forth impatiently, “Right. Get a coat on.” Sherlock rolled his eyes ran downstairs and brought up their coats. As he swept into the kitchen the long wool coat John had seen downstairs swirled dramatically and Sherlock’s long neck was swaddled in a warm blue scarf. He looked simply gorgeous.

Sherlock was looking at John, clearly considering something, “You’re a doctor. An army doctor.”

“Yes.”

“Lots of experience with bodies, wounds?”

“Enough to last a lifetime.”

“Want to see more?”

“Oh god yes.” Sherlock smiled and reached for his collar but John stopped him, “You won’t need that. You said the Yard doesn’t know you’re an omega. I want to see how you work without all of that right now. You’ve got a month at least to show me.”

Sherlock wasn’t able to mask the surprise and gratitude on his face, “Thank you John.”

“Come on then, I believe we have a dead body to look at.” Sherlock did take John’s hand for the walk down the stairs. It seemed he couldn’t help his instincts either and the omega in him wanted the alpha in John to like him. The omega kissed Mrs. Hudson on his way out the door and she tutted about how indecent it was that he was so excited but her expression and scent were proud and happy for Sherlock so John smiled by way of farewell and followed his omega to the street.

A taxi took them to a small empty rental property where a team of people were milling around, Sherlock hissed with disapproval, “Any evidence that was left has long since been contaminated! The procedures at the Yard are sorely lacking.”

The omega strode forward, confident and John tried to follow but he was suddenly stopped by a tall woman who put her hand on his chest and stared down at John with blatant disapproval. “Oi, you can’t come here, this is a crime scene!”

“He’s with me Donovan, Lestrade called.”

“You can’t bring your boyfriend to a crime scene Sherlock.” The tall woman was abrasive and rude toward Sherlock and John stifled a growl. That was _his_ omega she was talking to!

“He’s not my boyfriend. This is Doctor John Watson. He’s my…” Sherlock clearly floundered for a description. He couldn’t say John was his alpha and they could hardly be called old friends or even flatmates yet, John’s bedsit still contained all his things.

“Colleague, we’re colleagues. Sherlock and I work together.” John stared up at the woman. He was an alpha and no matter how aggressive she got John wasn’t about to let anyone try to cow him.

Sherlock was about to comment further but a rumpled silver-haired man in a trench coat came out of the doorway and shouted at her to let them pass, “Sherlock, upstairs.” the man jerked his head toward a long set of stairs leading up. Sherlock dashed away and left John to introduce himself, “Detective Inspector Lestrade, you know Sherlock?”

“We’re going to be flatmates, I’m retired army….” John was cut-off by Sherlock’s shouted demand that John join him immediately. With an apologetic smile John made his way up the stairs, his weaker hip troubling him a bit as he bumped his way past officers and others who didn’t seem to even notice he was there.

Sherlock was standing in a room and there was the body of a woman on the floor in front of him. She was dressed all in pink and Sherlock was stalking around her, his eyes intent as he examined her everywhere. Another man was by the door and he had a sour look on his face, “Who are you?”

“Shut up Anderson. Don’t speak. This is Doctor Watson. John, come here.” Sherlock literally ordered his alpha to come stand beside him. John raised an eyebrow and Sherlock flushed a bit and bit his lip before politely asking, “What can you tell me of how she died?”

Somewhat appeased John managed to kneel down stiffly and examined the woman on the floor. He’d seen so many dead bodies, most torn apart by weapons but this woman had no mark on her that John could see. He checked her lividity, and told Sherlock what he thought. The omega smiled and looked very pleased but took on a serious expression as he extracted a magnifier from one of his coat pockets.

Sherlock was simply incredible. He soundly castigated the individual named Anderson for incompetence and derailed all the man’s theories after examining the multitude of facts that John could now see clearly. Sherlock pointed out detail after detail that had been missed and pieced together a scenario that ended with Sherlock dashing away. John stood there, dumbfounded and Anderson smirked at him with an ugly expression, “He does that. I’d run fast if I were you.”

John left, very put out. Things were made worse when that same tall woman stopped him again. She gave him a warning about Sherlock, insulting John’s omega over and over again. John struggled to restrain his urge to shut her down, it didn’t matter what she thought of Sherlock to herself but to tell John these things tested his self-control deeply. There was nothing to do but retreat. He didn’t know where Sherlock was. He didn’t even have Sherlock’s mobile number and he didn’t have a key to Baker Street. Sherlock had abandoned his alpha in public and John was furious and humiliated.

It took forever to find a taxi. John went back to his bedsit and made himself tea. When he was settled enough he got up and packed up his meagre belongings into two bags and set them by the door. He wasn’t sure what to do next but he could at least get himself back to Baker Street. Hopefully Mrs. Hudson was home and he could be let into the flat. Angry all over again for having to do things this way John hefted up his bags and left after checking out of the building.

Mrs. Hudson answered the door right away and she looked very concerned when she saw John’s face, “Please, don’t be angry with him. Very few people take the time to understand Sherlock. He’s a good boy, truly he is but he gets excited and doesn’t think about anything but his work.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I will decide how to handle my omega but I will consider your advice.” John couldn’t be rude to the woman who was clearly very loving and caring but John could not accept Sherlock’s behavior. Compromise on both sides needed to be made. John went up.

Sherlock was inside and he was pacing around, “John, where have you been?” Sherlock looked irritated and annoyed with John.

“Where have I been? _Where did you go_? You left me behind with a dead body and a bunch of detectives who didn’t know me from Adam! Do you understand what is wrong with that Sherlock? I said you didn’t need your collar but now I’m wondering if I’ve made a terrible mistake.” John was very angry now and he tried to rein it in.

“I was looking for evidence John, surely that was obvious. I found it too, look.” Sherlock was entirely dismissive of the effect his abandonment had on John and directed his attention to a pink suit-case.

John wouldn’t look at it. Instead he used his dominant voice for the first time, “ _LOOK AT ME_.” Sherlock’s eyes locked onto John’s and he shivered; his face devoid of expression, “You left me behind Sherlock. You ran away from me. Do I need to collar you?”

Sherlock bit his lip and tried not to answer but John’s alpha voice made that impossible. He would speak the truth no matter how much he wanted to hide it, “Yes John.” He sounded chagrined and ashamed.

John stood back and nodded sharply, “I didn’t want to do this Sherlock but it’s obvious to me that you have no idea how things work between alphas and omegas. All I’m going to say is thank god there wasn’t another alpha there because I would have died of shame to be treated like that by my own omega.” Sherlock smelled chagrined and ashamed of himself, the bitter tang changing his wonderful spicy scent and making it almost sour. John took out Sherlock’s collar but before he could lock it around his omega’s throat there was a loud knocking downstairs.

Mrs. Hudson called up sounding distressed as a large group of officers swarmed through the door and began searching the flat all over. The DI from the scene was there and he looked angry, “Drugs bust.” he said and John barked out a laugh.

“You’re kidding me.” John couldn’t smell narcotics in the flat or suppressants. His nose was very keen, better than the best sniffer-dog. Apart from some sketchy chemicals for Sherlock’s experiments this flat was devoid of anything illegal.

“Afraid not Doctor Watson, seems that Sherlock here has been stealing evidence and we’re going to find it.” the man received a very hard look from John.

“Say nothing John.” ordered Sherlock. He had high spots of color on his cheeks and withered a bit under John’s glare, looking at him pleadingly.

The one called Anderson crowed as he looked at the garish pink suit-case now opened in the living-room, “Looks like we caught our murderer!”

John and Sherlock rolled their eyes at the same time. John looked at the man as if he were an imbecile, “Your victim was murdered earlier today correct?” Anderson nodded; they had clear footage of when the woman had been on the train. “When was the last time she was spotted?”

“At half-eleven this morning.” said Lestrade after checking his notes.

John looked at Anderson, “At half-eleven today Sherlock and I were in a room filled with retired senior officers from the army. Nearly all of them spoke to him personally. He couldn’t possibly be your murderer.” Anderson looked chagrined but that didn’t stop the rest of the team from sweeping the flat, upsetting everything in their haste to find illegal drugs. Donovan was there and she hauled out the bin of poisons John had just stored. “Those are mine. They’re used for research.”

Everything that was Sherlock’s was John’s now so technically he wasn’t lying. Donovan scoffed, “These belong to the freak. I guarantee it.”

John inhaled slowly and deeply to keep his temper under control at her name-calling. His eyes hadn’t missed the way Sherlock’s face had tightened when he heard the word freak. “Detective Donovan, my fingerprints are on each of those vials, I’ve just moved in today, you can ask Mrs. Hudson. These are my possessions, all the lab equipment, all the samples, they’re all mine. I’ve not even finished unpacking the rest of my things.”

“Who are you again?” she was looking at John like he was a new kind of parasite she needed to eradicate.

Sherlock stepped forward, “This is Captain John Watson, late of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. John is a retired army doctor and will be joining me during my investigations.”

“What, you’re going to live and work with the freak?” Donovan scoffed.

Lestrade looked sharply at his subordinate, “Enough Donovan. Doctor Watson has legitimate reason to be in possession of all these items, none of them are on our proscribed list so put them back where you found them. Doctor Watson, a word?”

“Your people leave first Detective Inspector.” John kept his gaze firm and saw the man reluctantly accede. The man knew what Sherlock was and he was clearly bright enough to subtly understand who John was. He ordered everyone to wait on the street and when they were finally alone John spoke, voicing a decision he hadn’t even realized he’d made, “Sherlock and I will be bonding, I am his alpha. I would appreciate it if you would speak to your team about how they address him from now on. In no way does my presence prevent Sherlock from doing his job; I will stay with him and assist where I may. The next time you want something from Sherlock you will go through me first. If I find you’ve entered our home without permission again I am well within my legal rights as an alpha to hurt you. The same goes for your team when we are out on a case. I don’t want to reveal Sherlock as an omega yet but there will come a time when that can no longer be a secret. You know alpha-omega law?”

Lestrade looked both irritated and impressed. It wasn’t fair that there were essentially two sets of laws in place but alphas and omegas were driven by their natures to do certain things that other parts of the population would not tolerate. Extreme possessive and protective behaviors were part of it, John would be easily sent into a rage if someone threatened his omega and he would not be put to task for his reactions. “How long do I have to continue keeping this a secret?” Lestrade said by way of submission.

“I’ve given Sherlock a month to continue as he has, after that we’ll have to see.” Lestrade flushed and nodded. For some reason everyone outside the omega-verse had bizarre ideas of what heat comprised and most of them fantasized about it. Greg was probably wondering what it would be like to knot someone or maybe he was one of the many men who wished they too could bear a child. The genetics for producing alphas and omegas was extremely rare now and cross-unions outside the ‘verse practically never produced an alpha or omega child.

“You’re going to _make_ him have a baby.” Lestrade looked saddened as if John were consigning the detective to the worst fate ever and he was looking at Sherlock with something akin to pity. Everyone knew that omega were for breeding and nothing else. John began to get angry with the unspoken censure in Lestrade’s expression.

“If I’m lucky I’ll be able to bear John’s child. He’s agreed to let me attempt to continue the work. I’m sure there are legions of working mothers in the world that will be cheering me on.” John appreciated the clear anticipation in Sherlock’s voice that made Lestrade’s expression change into one of confusion. Sherlock looked at the DI curiously, “Of course I want to have a child Lestrade. It’s who I am; becoming a mother is literally _why I exist_. The Work will always be important but I finally have a chance to fulfill my true nature.”

“You don’t even like people. You call everyone an idiot.” retorted the DI.

“People _are_ idiots, look at _you_! You can leave now Lestrade. John and I have a lot to do and we have another unwanted visitor arriving.” Sherlock took himself gracefully to the living room and sat beside the pink case which had been left behind instead of taken into evidence the way it was supposed to be, “See what I mean? Idiots!”

Lestrade made to take it but John stepped between the case and the man. “No. You sent your drones in here and they touched everything. Your murder is still unsolved and Sherlock will be the one to solve it. You can leave Detective Inspector. Sherlock will call someone to pick this up when he is through.” John wasn’t putting up with anything more today. His new home reeked of strangers and John needed to fix that.

The door to the flat pushed open and there was a tall ginger man standing in front of it. Lestrade and the man exchanged a long look with one another before the man stepped back and allowed the DI to walk past and out of the building, “Sherlock.”

“John this is my fat brother. Mycroft, this is my alpha, Doctor John Watson.” Mycroft was anything but fat unless you compared him to Sherlock but then a wooden spoon would look fat compared to Sherlock currently. John looked hard at the man and received a similar look in return. John sniffed the air and nearly growled. Another alpha was in his territory.

“Feel free to hit him as often as you like.” encouraged Sherlock.

“So how did you manipulate this one Sherlock? Greetings Doctor Watson, I’m glad to see that Sherlock has managed to land himself a doctor this time.” Sherlock’s brother was not winning any points with John. What did he mean _this time_?

“Shut up Mycroft!” John’s omega smelled offended and sounded anxious. John stood up and placed himself between the brothers, “Don’t insinuate such things in front of John.”

“You mean you haven’t told your new alpha how you almost bonded right out of university? What about the delightful experiment you conducted with heat suppressants? Have you mentioned to your doctor how you’ve burned yourself out so badly it’s unlikely you can bear a child? Don’t rest false hopes of conception on Sherlock Doctor Watson. I’ve read your files. You don’t have much longer, you would do better to return Sherlock immediately and take in one of the ladies.”

John was livid. “Get out of my home. Stop talking right this instant and leave.” He was growling now and Mycroft looked almost ready to challenge him except that Sherlock placed his hand on the back of John’s neck and growled with him. Both men were tense, ready to answer a challenge together.

Mycroft looked stunned, his eyes not leaving his brother. “Surely not!” he exclaimed. Sherlock’s grip tightened and he growled with John once again.

“Get out Mycroft. I’m telling Mummy how you tried to sabotage my bonding. I’ve got access to three of your mainframes too. Bother John one more time and you can expect the press to be catching wind of some of your more embarrassing hidden projects.” John didn’t need his omega defending him even if he rather liked how threatening Sherlock sounded. It was kind of sexy actually.

“Get out of my home Mycroft Holmes before I decide you’re threatening my mate and take action.” it wasn’t an idle threat and both alphas knew it. John had been here for only an afternoon but his scent was already everywhere, Sherlock had touched John several times and already the doctor’s scent was mingling with his. They obviously had not joined yet but were in the middle of creating a powerful bond. John was well within his rights to savagely retaliate against Mycroft and the older alpha knew it. “You let your brother get sold out of a cheap omega house to whoever would take him. Don’t stick your nose up at him. Get the fuck out. I’m not telling you again.”

Mycroft left and John found himself with a clingy omega wrapped around him. Sherlock couldn’t stop his instinctive reactions any more than John could. Sherlock buried his face in John’s neck, “He’s exaggerating about uni. I did know an alpha who seemed to want to bond with me but I wasn’t interested. He wasn’t exaggerating about the suppressants but _I wasn’t lying_ , I’ve been tested and I _am_ fertile. No omega house would deal with me if I weren’t.”

“I know Sherlock, I’m a doctor remember. Besides, I can smell you. You smell ripe.” John couldn’t stop himself and he ran his nose over the curls of Sherlock’s hair and felt the bigger man shiver in response, “I can smell your body getting ready, I can smell you Sherlock. By the time you’ve healed you’ll be ready for me.”

There was no question in John’s mind now. Sherlock would be his and his alone. His scent was too perfect, he was too interesting, he was too exciting for John to ever consider giving up. On top of all that Sherlock was so beautiful he was like looking at a living work of art. Even the bruises failed to subtract from his perfection.

Sherlock was responding to all of John’s advances too. He didn’t seem to realize he was in the middle of a pretty serious scent transfer as he rubbed himself onto John, his long arms snaking around John’s ribs to hold him tight. John allowed it, tilting his head out of the way as Sherlock seemed to take on as much of John’s smell as he could. He did it strangely, as if he weren’t aware of what he was doing to himself. “You smell amazing.” whispered the omega.

John was becoming dazed. Sherlock’s scent was too perfect, too appealing. If they didn’t stop John would be taking Sherlock right here in the middle of the room, bruises or not. He couldn’t resist when Sherlock took him by the hand and led him to what would be their bedroom. Sherlock undressed John, leaving his pants on and stripped himself too. “Time for bed John.” said the omega, his voice was deep and rumbling.

John allowed himself to be lain back, allowed Sherlock to crowd close and drape that long narrow body over John’s. Once arranged John found he was very comfortable. Sherlock closed his eyes with a contented sigh, “I don’t sleep well John but I feel so tired right now.”

“I get bad dreams some time. I may shout in my sleep.” cautioned John. They really knew so little about each other but John couldn’t force himself from this bed now. His omega wanted him here and John held onto his new mate tightly. Sherlock sighed once again and hummed. “Goodnight Sherlock.”

“Goodnight John.” A long fingered hand settled gently on John’s stomach so John covered it with his own hand. He could feel Sherlock smiling against his chest and without realizing how tired he was John slipped off into sleep.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have managed to make it through their first day together rather successfully.

Sherlock rubbed himself all over John the next morning too, and it was so apparent to John that the omega was completely ignorant of why he was doing it, “Sherlock, if you’re not careful you are….”

“Boring John. I want breakfast.” Sherlock yawned and climbed out of bed, taking himself to the bathroom for a shower.

John lay there and smiled to himself, “Sherlock you’re going to trigger your heat early if you keep doing that, you know that right?”

“I’m in the shower John. I want eggs.” Sherlock shouted back, clearly not hearing what John had told him. John shook his head again and got himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee while he cooked eggs and by the time their simple breakfast was ready Sherlock was out of the shower and clinging to John’s back. “What were you saying?”

“Don’t you know that if you keep this up you’re going to…” Sherlock’s mobile rang and he raced off to answer it. A quick conversation had the omega almost dancing on the spot, “Let me guess. Case?”

“Another murder John! Eat quickly, we have to go!” Sherlock cut John’s breakfast into bite-sized pieces and ran upstairs to lay out clothes for the alpha. John wolfed down his food, “You have time for a two minute shower.”

John went, washed up, and was dressed only a few minutes later while Sherlock paced in front of the door. Without another word Sherlock turned and made to leave but then stopped. Sherlock heaved a sigh and turned back to kneel in front of John. He turned his head and exposed his neck. John looked for a long minute and felt the collar in his coat. “We’ll try this again.” he decided out loud, “One more chance Sherlock. Don’t leave me behind.”

Sherlock looked concerned so John leaned down and ran his nose over the span of neck that would be normally collared, “I am sorry that I left you John. I’m sorry.” Sherlock certainly smelled penitent. His beautiful eyes were sincere, “I’ve been alone for a very long time John. I will adapt.” Sherlock stood and looked determined. He took the collar and stowed it back in John’s pocket and retrieved John’s mobile. After adding his number, Mycroft’s, and two or three more Sherlock handed it back, “Everyone who might know where I’ve gone to is now your contact. I can’t promise I won’t forget you John but I will try very hard not to.”

In his own way Sherlock was very sweet while they were out in public. He was pushy and demanding but he never said a rude word to John, always keeping his alpha by his side, or if they were examining an area, well within eye-shot. He wasn’t submissive, not in the least. Sherlock was offensive, arrogant, and abrasive. It kept John amused all day long to watch his omega upset absolutely everyone within listening distance and their turmoil revealed clue after clue. Sherlock was amazing and John said so often. The omega was demurely delighted each time John complimented him and no one but the alpha seemed to notice the light blush in Sherlock’s cheek, or the rich scent in the air as Sherlock instinctively produced pheromones to titillate and attract John further.

They did a dance around one another all day long and finally the tall aggressive officer from the day before said something, “Why don’t you two just go get a room or something? I swear to god I can’t take another second of all the eye-sex that’s going on! How desperate would you need to be to want to do it with the freak? Is there something wrong with you? Can’t you find someone attractive at least? You know he’s probably drugged you or is using you for one of his weirdo experiments.”

Sherlock flushed again and it wasn’t a happy blush. He was _mortified_ and that made the alpha rear up angrily. John was going to murder her! He drew a deep breath, taking in her scent and John wrinkled his nose in disgust. Standing firmly between Donovan and Sherlock John became a human barrier and he glared at her, “Sherlock, what do you get paid to help the Yard.”

“Nothing John, I solve the crimes for free.” Sherlock had positioned himself behind John’s shoulder, just off to the side so he wasn’t standing directly behind the alpha but was perfectly placed as a well-behaved omega would be placed and he’d done it on his own. John felt proud of his mate for displaying his eagerness to accept John as his alpha.

“Well since we work together now and I need to earn a living I do believe our services are no longer voluntary. Detective Donovan, why don’t you inform your superiors about the new changes alright?” he wasn’t going to take her to task about her insults and insinuations. John was very angry and he needed to take Sherlock away from this woman who was rank with hatred and prejudice. Her body language was contemptuous and John was not subjecting his omega to her bile for nothing.

Sherlock smelled disappointed and reluctant but he said not a word. John turned on his heel and led Sherlock away. When they were on the street John turned and looked up at Sherlock’s unhappy face, “It won’t be for long darling, they need you. Lestrade will call with a deal very soon and that woman won’t be able to be so rude to you. I don’t like her being rude to you and it won’t take much after we’re bonded to make me lash out. I don’t want to do that to you because if that happens they won’t let you work cases at all. If we get our way now it won’t be a problem then and you’ll still be able to do your Work.”

Sherlock was smiling now and he smelled pleased as well as surprised, “You’re really letting me continue working? I might get pregnant right away.”

“Well I’ll be right beside you to look after you so I’m thinking we’ll be fine. Once people realize you’re an omega opinions about you are going to shift. I’m not letting a bunch of bullies get a chance to take cheap shots at you, you’re too magnificent to have to suffer their petty hatred.” John was sincere and Sherlock was absolutely melting. John was so impressed with Sherlock, he felt warm and pleased toward his mate, and he was blatantly giving Sherlock permission to continue living his unusual life despite their upcoming bond.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and kissed him for a long time. “You are fantastic John, simply fantastic.” Sherlock bent his head and nipped at the curve of John’s neck, causing John to moan. “God you taste as good as you smell.”

“Sherlock, not here, oh god not here.” Sherlock couldn’t seem to stop himself from licking John’s neck, “Sherlock! Unless you want me to bend you over right here in the street you’re going to _STOP_.” John didn’t mean to use his dominant voice and Sherlock’s eyes shuttered, all passion and desire vanishing as he disappeared inside himself. “Sweetie, don’t! I’m sorry Sherlock, I didn’t mean stop forever it’s just…Sherlock do you understand what you were doing?”

“Kissing you?” Sherlock was clearly guessing.

“Sherlock what do you know about alpha and omega physiology?”

Sherlock stood back a step and looked mutinous, “I deleted the pertinent information.”

“Deleted it? What does _that_ mean?” exclaimed John.

“I am able to remove irrelevant information from my memories. I have a very organized construct I refer to as my mind palace. I can perfectly recall everything in it and regularly bin information that does not impact the Work.” Sherlock sounded smug.

“That’s got to be the most self-harming thing I’ve ever heard about!” marveled John, “You do understand that you’re putting yourself at a disadvantage. Without the full picture you will miss things, important things, even if they don’t seem important now. Sherlock, when you kiss my neck you are actively encouraging your heat to start! The more physical contact we make, not including sleeping, the further you push yourself. The more you are physically affectionate with me the greater our bond grows. I can feel it already and I haven’t bitten you yet.”

John took Sherlock’s hand and pushed it up to where Sherlock’s shoulder ended and his neck began. The surface felt hot and almost hard, “Your bonding gland is swollen already Sherlock. If I bit you right this second we would fall into an instant heat no matter where we’re standing. Do you want that?”

“No John.”

“Alright then. We’re going to have to be careful unless you want to go back to the flat right now and get busy.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and John laughed lightly, “I don’t _get busy_ John. Very well, I’ll be more hands off. What else have I forgotten?”

“Don’t you mean deleted?” teased John and Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Well I don’t know how much you’ve deleted but in the next few weeks you will become very aware of me, you’ll want to keep me happy, and you’re going to find yourself becoming very….well…submissive.”

“WHAT?” Sherlock sounded shocked and offended, “I don’t grovel to alphas John. Never. I won’t. I shan’t. NEVER _do you understand_? I’m not going to be your little omega breeder! It will _never happen_ John. Not now. Not ever. No alpha will _ever_ make me submit.”

John stood there in the street completely stunned. John refused to subjugate Sherlock the way other alphas did their omega, had planned on living their lives in the delightfully unusual way Sherlock preferred but Sherlock was loudly and publicly rejecting John and it cut him deeply. John’s heart beat raggedly and he flinched as if Sherlock had physically struck him, “Very well Sherlock. If that’s what you really mean then I’ll say my farewell now. I’ll contact your brother about transferring your funds back and see about getting my bedsit back. I’m sorry Sherlock for the inconvenience I’ve been to you.”

John turned away and nearly fell as his hip throbbed; he managed to make it half-way down the block before Sherlock caught up with him. John’s fists were clenched as tight as his jaw as he struggled to keep his shame and upset hidden. Sherlock was so perfect and John was not. John would never find an omega as perfect as him and now questioned if he would even bother. John was too wounded and too old to be starting a family. He’d let himself burn instead, “John where are you going?” Sherlock took hold of John’s arm and John stopped moving.

“Sherlock you just ended our relationship not one minute ago. Let me go. I’ll be out of your hair in less than an hour. I’m going to Baker Street to collect my things.”

“I don’t understand!” Sherlock actually sounded confused.

“Sherlock, what did you just say to me? ‘ _I’m not going to be your little omega breeder! It will never happen John. Not now. Not ever._ ’ If that’s not a formal rejection and dismissal than I’ve never heard one! Goodbye Sherlock, again, I’m very sorry for the trouble I’ve been to you. Enjoy your life. I’ve got to go.” John shrugged off Sherlock’s hand and kept walking. He needed to make it someplace private and soon. Sherlock’s words…John had never felt so undesirable. He was a terrible alpha. Sherlock had already abandoned him once; clearly John was not important to the omega at all! His hip and his shoulder hurt so much. He couldn’t even keep an omega for a week! Sherlock had rejected him! John deserved to burn. Each step was agony but John made himself keep walking.

After another block it was clear he couldn’t keep walking the entire way to Baker Street so with difficulty John flagged down a taxi. He used his key to get in and stopped at Mrs. Hudson’s to give it back to her, “I’m sorry Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock has rejected me. He’s not here, I’m going to get my clothes and get out of here before he gets back. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Doctor Watson! He didn’t! Sherlock likes you so much, oh that boy! What did he do?” Mrs. Hudson was fluttering around and looking dismayed.

John pressed his lips together and ignored her request for information. “It’s been lovely meeting you Mrs. Hudson.” he left and had to use his cane to get himself up the stairs, and again to get himself to his unused bedroom where his things waited. It only took five minutes to pack up and as he was zipping his bag closed he heard arguing voices downstairs.

Mrs. Hudson’s voice rang out filled with horror, “You foolish boy!” and more murmured conversation. John was sweating now. He needed to leave, to get someplace dark and silent. His body was dumping chemicals into his system, responding to the rejection he’d just endured. Combined with the grievous wounds he was still recovering from John was filling with a toxic mixture that would render him increasingly feverish and unable to communicate until his organs gave out and he died. John was a defective alpha and his biology would not allow him to exist as a useless thing. Having a child and mate could have stopped the reaction but Sherlock…

John used to be a soldier and he made his way down the stairs silently and to the street while Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock argued in her flat. John flagged down another taxi and left Baker Street. He couldn’t hide the scent of his shame from the other alphas when he checked back into the dismal bedsit he’d left such a short time ago but it was safe here, the rooms sound-proofed so no one would hear what was going to happen. John didn’t bother unpacking. Instead he sat at the chipped and scarred table assigned to his room and wrote a farewell letter to his only sister, asking her to tell their parents that he’d tried so hard but in the end he had failed. He managed to address it and stick on far too many stamps but he couldn’t post it so he left it on the table. Someone would find it when they came for his body, hopefully they would be kind enough to send it to John’s family. He sent a request to Mycroft to deal with the finances and blocked the number so there could be no reply.

John stripped off his clothes leaving on only his pants. He was so hot already. It would take a full day to finish burning and it would be agony. Beads of sweat were popping out. The fever was coming faster than he anticipated and John realised his injuries were contributing to the haste of the killing fever. He used the bathroom before laying himself on the bed. He’d be insensible soon, only able to feel the pain. John had stood vigil over more than one rejected alpha while in the service and none of the deaths had been dignified. John wanted no witnesses for what he was about to endure.

He could smell the others. Alphas were gathering in the hallway, all of them filled with trepidation and worry for John but none of them would interfere. They knew what was happening and they stood in solidarity with their soon-to-be-lost brother. John was about to suffer the most ignominious fate an alpha could experience and the other alphas didn’t want him to pass away completely alone though they left him his dignity.

Time stopped for John as the fever caught him fully. The blood in his veins was like lava, each drop of blood was becoming contaminated with the toxins his body was creating. He thought of Sherlock as his mind fuzzed out, recalling that dark scent clearly and John let himself focus on the complex smell to comfort himself as he died. It seemed to grow stronger and stronger and John’s nose twitched as he seemed to smell Mycroft too! Oh god the fever dreams were going to be worse than he imagined. It wasn’t bad enough to just die but he had to remember the smell of people he didn’t even like?

There was a voice by his ear, “John? John I’m here. John please stop this. John? I’m taking you home. Mycroft is helping me. We’re lifting you up. Mycroft has to carry you I’m sorry John. John, hang on. John, don’t die. John, I’m here. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.”

John was burning now and couldn’t protest. He felt himself being lifted but his body was limp and unresponsive. He could smell the other alphas, could smell their interest in Sherlock who was clinging to John’s fingers. Mycroft was lecturing his little brother as they carried John away, “I asked you to relearn all of this information the last time you went to an omega house. I told you there would be dire consequences for your willful ignorance! Now look! This man may not make it and for what? From what I could gather Doctor Watson was already giving you everything you wanted and more. What possible reason could you have to reject him? I watched the CCTV footage. You could not have been crueler Sherlock! Even I feel pity for the man.”

“Shut up shut up shut up! I see now alright? You can lecture me _after_ we save John. Or don’t. I won’t continue without him, I swear Mycroft. John will be my alpha or there won’t be a need for one, do I make myself clear?” Sherlock sounded filled with grief and pain.

“You should have made yourself clear to Doctor Watson instead of eviscerating him in broad daylight on the street! Mummy has told you countless times that your dramatic declarations were harmful but you never listen do you! Now look, the cost of your petulance is utter devastation for the good doctor. How can you claim to be a genius when you fail to understand the basics?”

“Stop Mycroft.” Sherlock sounded absolutely miserable.

“No. You deserve to suffer along with him. Look at John Sherlock. You have done this. John is dying and you killed him. Captain Watson survived a sniper that killed his entire company but you, you savage child, you have murdered him with immature petulance! Ever since you presented as omega you have punished everyone around you as if it were their fault you were born. You have trampled everything in your path to deny your true nature, defied every convention, and now your pride has taken yet another step. Does this make you content now Sherlock? You have effectively killed a man for your arrogance.”

“Stop Mycroft!” Sherlock sounded near to tears.

“No. He smells like you. John was forming a love bond with you. Can’t you smell it or did you delete that information too? He would have followed you through hell and back but for your pride. Don’t tell me to stop when you don’t listen to the people who have tried to help you. Your love of defiance for defiance sake has finally garnered you a reward. Does this not make you happy? Perhaps you will finally be content. John will be screaming soon and you will listen to every shriek if I have to chain you to the bed beside him.”

“I won’t leave John. I won’t. You won’t have to chain me to the bed. I’m staying with him. He’s my alpha and I belong with him. I’m so sorry John. Please! I’m so sorry!”

Mycroft was remorseless, “Your apologies are meaningless Sherlock. Your words have had all the impact they can have. He is dying. Congratulate yourself Sherlock. You have succeeded at showing the entire world how heartless you really are.”

John lost a bit of time there because when he was vaguely aware again he was lying on a bed and Mycroft’s scent was gone. Only Sherlock’s remained and the omega was weeping. “John. I’m so sorry. Please. Please can you stop this? Can you fight this? John?”

John was being consumed. Speech was beyond him. His jaw was clenched tight to keep back the agonized moans that already wanted to escape but his ears worked just fine and he could hear Sherlock crying and begging. John felt tears dripping onto his face and they joined the fever-sweat that was bathing his final moments. John felt Sherlock straddling his hips; the omega was naked and he was sitting on him! John felt a hand at the back of his neck, raising his head and the Sherlock’s thumbs were forcing John’s teeth apart. “Bite John. Please. Bite!”

Sherlock pushed John’s face against his neck and held John’s mouth to his bonding gland. John couldn’t move. His body wasn’t his own. Sherlock refused to give up and when it became clear to him the John was incapable he took matters literally into his own hands. Sherlock’s long fingers splayed over John’s jaw and he forced the alpha’s teeth to rupture the skin, flooding John’s mouth with bonding hormones.

John screamed. Two very different fires were burning him now. They were conflicting and tearing him to pieces. The bonding hormones swept through John like wildfire, obliterating the fever that was killing him but the pain! John screamed and screamed and screamed, his body arcing off the bed as his body battled itself. This was so wrong! Bonding was supposed to happen during orgasm, not like this! John could hear Sherlock’s voice as his screams joined John’s. The omega was in agony as he tied himself to John during the peak of pain instead of pleasure.

John passed out, his mind unable to process anything. He had no idea how long he was out except that it was full night when his eyes opened. Sherlock was on top of John, his long body limp. The omega was asleep. John could feel Sherlock, not just the body on top of his, but the feelings the omega had. Sherlock was dreaming and he was so sad and lonely. It broke John’s heart to feel the depth of loneliness the omega lived with. There was a hollow inside Sherlock’s heart so John slid himself inside it and found it very comfortable. Their emotions tied themselves together and John could feel the hope flare up deep within Sherlock, and then, shyly, a flicker of affection and devotion that trembled and then flared up. Sherlock woke and John kissed him, “John! My John! Thank you. Thank you, thank you for sparing him!” John had no idea who Sherlock was talking to but the universe must have been listening because John was alive and had been successfully bonded with his omega.

“Sherlock.” John’s throat was so sore he could barely rasp out his mate’s name. It was a miracle that he was even alive to even try to speak!

“Shh John, let me get you some water.” Sherlock kissed John’s face all over before sliding from the bed to fetch a drink. He came back immediately and helped John sit up to sip. The omega couldn’t stop stroking and petting John all over, “My beautiful alpha, I’m so sorry John. Please, I’m so sorry I hurt you! I’m so… _s...s_ … _sorry_!” Sherlock’s body trembled and suddenly he was crying into the back of John’s head, wetting John’s hair with hot tears. “I’m so sorry I made you hurt like that! I’m sorry my alpha, I’m sorry.”

It took several days for John to recover and Sherlock was barely able to force himself from John’s side for an instant. They ate take-away or meals Mrs. Hudson provided but John remained extremely weak, almost incapable of moving so Sherlock fretted over his alpha, helping him to the bathroom or shower, feeding John and making sure he was kept in tea or whatever John wanted to drink. Sherlock barely slept compared to John and he used his free hours to re-educate himself on their peculiar species.

There were two sub-genders, the alpha and the omega. There was no telling which family would produce an alpha or omega child at random, but that was becoming an increasingly rare occurrence. So few alphas and omegas were born now, their species was fading out. Children born of alpha-omega parents were always born directly into what was known as the omegaverse. Apart from their secondary genders and associated features they were no different than other humans. Male made up half those born omega, the same went for alpha of whom half were female. Sherlock consumed all the information he could about special adaptions each body had made to accommodate their sub-gender. The omega had always distantly known he had a womb but had never really thought of how miraculous that was. Now he did.

John could almost read his mate’s mind now, their bond they had forged was intense. John wasn’t sure if that was normal or not. He’d never heard of a bond so firm that mates shared each other’s awareness. John could feel that Sherlock was fixated on having John’s child. The omega was desperate to make amends, desperate to help John get better, to regain his once proud bearing. John was alive but his scent had become muted and faint. The alpha could smell Sherlock’s anxiety but he was in a state of disconnect. He knew the facts, he felt the feelings, but he could not act on them. John was shut off from the inside and his body healed under Sherlock’s tender care, the toxins leaching out slowly every hour.

John could feel Sherlock’s body tense when he read about alphas. As a soldier John had been the penultimate alpha before he was injured; the gravity of his wounds enough to convince John’s body that he was defective beyond repair. He was genetically predisposed to remove himself as a burden, his body poised on the brink of self-annihilation unless he had something to live for. Children, John needed more than a mate, he needed a child to survive for or his body would continue the process that had been halted not once, but thanks to Sherlock, twice. John was in danger.

The bite at Sherlock’s neck was savage; the omega had not spared himself at all when he forced the bond on both of them. It was healing quickly though but Sherlock would bear the roughly circular scar for the rest of his life. In between meals, washing up and reading Sherlock simply cuddled with John, the hours passing them by in silence. Words were hardly necessary, they felt each other acutely. Their scents were strongly intermingled but Sherlock’s dominated them both.

Four days after John almost died he woke up feeling almost himself. His scent was still weak but his body felt rested and relatively hale. His shoulder ached but it always did, and his hip twinged but not as badly as it had. Sherlock was happy and nervous at the same time. He couldn’t help fluttering around John, babying his alpha as much as John would let him until John was feeling well and truly smothered. He checked his mobile, “Lestrade has a case for us if you want.”

John handed the phone to Sherlock and felt his mate’s excitement grow, “If you’re sure John.” Sherlock was reluctant to leave the safety of their flat. Twice now Sherlock had shamed his alpha, the price of a third incident made the omega’s stomach clench with fear. “Allow me to be collared John. Please.”

John looked down at his feet. Sherlock was asking and he was sincere in his desire. He wanted to wear John’s collar and was afraid John would not let him. Sherlock knelt at John’s feet, his head bowed in submission. John could not say no. “Bring it here.”

Sherlock got up gracefully and went to fetch John’s coat. The collar was still in his pocket where he’d left it all those days ago. Sherlock presented it to John and knelt once again, exposing his neck. John could see the omega’s pulse racing. He was anxious just as John was so the alpha buckled the collar on and clipped the lock tight. Both of them relaxed and Sherlock put his head on John’s lap, “Thank you John.”

“You’re welcome Sherlock.” John pulled Sherlock up and they held each other for a long time. John’s fingers brushed over the collar soothingly and Sherlock slowly relaxed, kissing his alpha’s neck tenderly over and over again. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m not.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, “You’re still not well John. You can’t tell me you are.”

“I know but we’re both going to go stir crazy if we don’t get out! As long as you stay close I’ll be fine.” Sherlock’s resolve to stay next to John grew so firm John almost laughed. Sherlock was prepared to cuff himself to John, “You don’t need to go that far.”

“I almost killed you John. You were in such pain.” Sherlock’s shame flooded through both of them, “I’ve never felt anything like that and you had it so much worse, for hours more than me. John! How can you forgive me?”

Sherlock was shaking and he threw his arms around John once more, “There’s nothing to forgive Sherlock. It happened. It can’t unhappen. We bonded anyway, not that I know of anyone anywhere who’s ever tried _that_ , and I feel very lucky.”

“How are you lucky John? You were force-bonded to a completely useless omega while on the edge of death.” Sherlock loathed himself.

“I was rescued from the brink by a man so brave he willingly suffered pain no omega should know just to save my life. You gifted me with your bond and it saved me. Yes your ignorance almost killed me but it also saved me. I doubt any omega in the world would be willing to do the same knowing how much it would hurt. Bonding is meant to be pleasurable.”

They went to work. Lestrade organized a fee for them, to be paid on a daily basis so they weren’t tied to regular hours nor could they charge for overtime. Both parties were content though Anderson and Donovan grumbled in the background until John commented loudly that he could raise the rates. Getting into trouble with the financial department wasn’t on the same level as constantly annoying Lestrade so both of them finally shut up. Sherlock’s new work habits caused a lot of raised eyebrows because he conferred with John on everything, keeping the doctor close until Anderson and Donovan were smirking knowingly at both of them. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to piece the crime together. Donovan couldn’t keep her mouth shut for an entire day and the second Lestrade left the scene to call the new information in she mocked Sherlock’s collar, “You look like one of those free rides they give soldiers Sherlock, you earning some extra money?”

How the rumor that omega houses were the same as whorehouses started John would never know but the stigma was out there in the majority of the population. Sherlock looked down at Donovan, “I assure you that if I were for sale by the hour that my rates would exceed your annual earnings. Of course, I don’t get the same quality of training as you do, according to the state of your knees you’re being tutored daily by Anderson. He must have very exacting standards.”

“That must be nice for you Watson. Weren’t you a soldier? Does that mean Sherlock’s giving it to you for free?” Anderson’s crude gestures and innuendo made John’s temper crackle into life.

“Shut up Anderson. You don’t know anyone from the omegaverse do you.” John was trying to calm himself but they were mocking his mate.

“Why would I want to know one of those animals? They’re not even human, just killers and whores. I’ve heard omega fuck for days on end. They’ll have anyone. Everyone knows that.” Lestrade arrived on scene just as Anderson’s comment made its way through the alley and Anderson laugh aloud as if he’d made the world’s funniest joke, “Hey Lestrade, look at Holmes! He’s dressed like one of those omega tarts. Nice huh, maybe if he goes into heat we can bring him to the Yard for some fun with the lads.”

Lestrade walked right up to his subordinate and scowled down at him, “Are you prejudiced against omegaverse?”

“I’m a real person Lestrade, not one of those mutants. No one in my family has the taint.” Anderson sounded proud of himself.

“Anderson you will be reporting to the head office immediately. I will be sending my recommendation that you be removed from New Scotland Yard by way of the Omegaverse Act. You have publicly declared your antagonistic views and are unfit for duty.

“What! Everyone hates them; don’t tell me you’re one of them!” Anderson sounded repulsed and pulled away from the DI.

“No, I’m a regular man. My late sister though, she was an omega. She was a fine woman and she bonded with a very devoted man. They died in a car crash. She wasn’t a whore; her husband was a veterinarian, not a killer. If I’d known your attitudes I wouldn’t have put in for your last promotion. Leave Anderson. You’ll never work for New Scotland Yard again.”

“This is racist!” exclaimed Anderson. “You’re picking them over your own kind!”

“We’re all human beings you jackass! Fuck you’re as stupid as Sherlock said you are. Anyone who knows even the slightest thing about it knows alphas and omegas are born to all people everywhere. Sally, what about your nephew? Does Anderson know your nephew is an alpha? Nice kid. Going to science camp this summer weren’t you saying?”

Now Anderson looked at Donovan with disgust, “Oh god, not you too! I thought you were pure!”

“Permission to use a handgun to shoot Anderson.” snarled Donovan.

“Permission granted.” shouted Sherlock.

“You don’t get to give permission Holmes!” yelled Lestrade, “Anderson, get out of here right now before I arrest you.”

Lestrade looked at John, clearly wanting to say more but Sherlock beat them both to it, “Donovan.” She turned her head to stare at Sherlock who pulled off his scarf. He tilted his head to the side and Donovan gasped.

“You’re actually an omega! How? John?” Donovan’s eyes latched onto the doctor.

“I’m his alpha. We’ve just bonded. I’d appreciate you keeping this under your hat for now Detective Donovan. Everyone will know soon enough.” Donovan was clearly stunned but she nodded slowly.

“Kids.” she said suddenly. “Christophe talks about having kids all the time. He can’t wait to earn enough to get an omega.”

“Exactly, sometime soon I will begin bearing John’s children but until that time I’d really prefer to keep working.” Sherlock looked at her seriously and she nodded.

“My sister has five. Christophe was the only one who presented, well, Ellen is too young yet. My sister worked through all her pregnancies, said she wasn’t stopping her life just because she could make people.” Donovan’s aggressive scent was fading and the woman now began to smell of respect. “You kept everyone away so no one would find out. That’s why you weren’t available for all cases.”

“Indeed. You’ll note upon the review I imagine you’ll do in private that I refused any cases where I might happen upon an alpha, though it did happen on several cases. Still, I planned for those eventualities and managed to keep my secret.

“I always thought you were just a stuck-up public school prick. If I’d known you were an omega…” Donovan blinked, “No, I’d still think the same thing. You really are an arrogant shit.”

“Thank you Donovan. I’m pleased to see your understanding of my true nature. As pleasant and insightful as this conversation is I must tell you that John and I are leaving and we will not be available for the rest of the week. John?” Sherlock looked meaningfully at John who inhaled. The alley they were standing in no longer smelled of trash and dead bodies. Now it was filled with a chorus of delicious scents. Sherlock’s cheeks were flushed and not from anger.

“Leaving now, Lestrade, send a cheque.” John took Sherlock by the arm and the two of them left as fast as they could. Sherlock waved down a taxi and paid the woman to drive recklessly through the streets to get them to Baker Street as fast as she could. John dragged Sherlock through the door, shouting at Mrs. Hudson, “No visitors!”

John bolted the door shut. Sherlock was tearing away his clothes, almost whimpering, “It’s hot. It itches. Get it off!”

“It’s okay love, slow down, it’ll go easier,” Sherlock got his fingers under control but his shirt was on so tightly he had trouble undoing the buttons but none of them went flying the way John expected them to. John was heating up too and even while he helped Sherlock divest himself of his clothes he toed off his shoes and socks, shucked off his trousers and threw his jumper and shirt across the room. Still in their pants both men stumbled to Sherlock’s bedroom.

“John! It’s early, I’m not ready.” Sherlock was whining and he sounded miserable, “It won’t work.”

“It’ll work, it’ll work. Oh god love, you have no idea what you smell like!” John was nosing Sherlock all over, drawing in huge drafts of his omega’s addictive scent. Sherlock smelled like night-blooming flowers, and moonbeams, honey and savory spices. “You’re ready love, fuck, you’re ready for me.”

“Please John! I need you!” Sherlock was in full heat. John had never seen an omega shift so quickly. The room was filled with his scent and his pants were damp with the slick he was producing, “John! John you smell so good! So perfect. Oh! It’s like the first day.”

John’s scent was rich and strong once again, though only others in the omegaverse would ever be able to tell. Together he and Sherlock produced a heady mix of pheromones that drove the other mad with lust. John could feel the omega’s need and it merged with the need in him until both of them were lost to instinct, acting without further thought as they submitted to the ancient call to mate.

John loved his omega. Sherlock was lithe and beautiful, his waist long and narrow, his hips perfectly curved, his arse absolute perfection. John buried his face between those generous cheeks and his eyes rolled back as the omega essence punched through whatever inhibitions remained. John was hard, dripping and swollen. The knot at the base of his cock was almost throbbing with his need to possess the omega. Sherlock was on the bed, his knees spread apart as he knelt to present himself to John, “Please! Now?” he begged.

“Now.” growled John. There was no artistry to mating in heat. Their bodies joined as they were made to do and Sherlock keened as John sheathed himself with one savage thrust. All that mattered was rutting as hard as they could manage, the bed quaking beneath them. “Face. Want to see.” John could barely talk but he pulled out carefully and made Sherlock roll over. The omega drew his knees up instinctively and John buried himself once again.

John moved with purpose, each drive of his hips bringing him closer to his goal. Sherlock’s hands moved suddenly and he pulled himself open wider to encourage John to do just as he was doing, “Please alpha! Please!” Sherlock was moaning and begging, his eyes glassy with need.

John rocked back for a second before sliding in up to his knot. He used all his weight and by locking his hands onto Sherlock’s hips he pulled and forced his knot deep into Sherlock. The omega was gasping and almost sobbing now, his cock spurting small droplets of semen as he adjusted to John. John’s whole body was shaking, his balls were tight and he’d never experienced the kind of heat Sherlock seemed to produce deep inside himself.

The world whited out when Sherlock squeezed down on John. John came so hard his upper body jerked back and forth as he issued jet after jet of come deep inside Sherlock’s willing body. John rocked his hips shallowly and then Sherlock was shuddering and choking out cries as he orgasmed. John collapsed on top of Sherlock, their bodies locked together as John continued to issue semen. This first round would produce the heaviest emissions and John was thankful he knotted his mate successfully, preventing even a single sperm from escaping.

John’s knot stayed firm for longer than it ever had before though it had never been in a situation where it was utilized properly. John had never had a chance to have sex with someone from the omegaverse before and the few times his lovers had been able to stimulate his knot into forming they had been completely incapable of accepting it. Sherlock was his first. John felt powerful and dominant as he filled his mate with his seed and kept it there. He was glad he’d been cognizant enough to think to face Sherlock because now he could pepper kisses all over Sherlock’s chest, and claim his mouth to savor his sweetness.

The heat lasted for three days. John knotted Sherlock over and over again, successfully filling his mate, learning how to make his omega dry orgasm until Sherlock was limp and nearly senseless from the pleasure he felt. John was leading a weary Sherlock to the shower, almost needing to prop the omega against the wall to wash him when Sherlock said, “It’s supposed to last five days. Something’s wrong with me.” the omega sounded sad.

John kissed him, “Nothing’s wrong love. Everything’s right.” John kissed Sherlock over and over again, “I love you Sherlock.”

“I love you too John, I do. I feel it. I feel your heart. I know you love me.” Sherlock was sentimental and clingy. John kissed him again and now Sherlock sighed, “It worked.”

“It worked.” agreed John amiably.

“Ten months.”

“Thirty-eight weeks.” corrected John. He knelt and kissed Sherlock’s flat belly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you John. I never imagined I’d find someone to mate, never mind finding someone to love. I love you. Thank you for being a survivor.” John was very moved. He felt content and happy now, all his weaknesses no longer an issue. He had a child on the way and he would be fine. Sherlock had made John a miracle.

Typical of newly bonded and bred couples John and Sherlock were soppily in love with one another, if in their own particular way. John got Lestrade to assign Sherlock to the most horrific cases and Sherlock got misty. Sherlock went out and found John three new incredibly lumpy and awful jumpers which John adored and wore everywhere. When John told Sherlock he could spend as much time in the morgue as he wanted Sherlock nearly cried with happiness. Sherlock got John a part-time job at St. Bart’s so he could still practice medicine and Sherlock could stay in the same building with his mate during work hours, both men happily enjoying their time together and apart.

They were two months gone before Sherlock needed to get his first scan. The doctors noticed some arrhythmia with the fetus and both men grew extremely worried. Sherlock was holding John’s hand so tightly that he feared his fingers would be sheared off as the technician smeared Sherlock’s belly with lubricant and applied a wide wand. “There we go.” said the man with a smile, “There’s the reason for the arrhythmia.”

“Twins!” exclaimed Sherlock and John nearly crowed with excitement.

“You beautiful creature!” John kissed Sherlock hard and demanded a print-off of his babies. They showed Mycroft who was both pleased as well as surprised.

“Congratulations brother mine, this is indeed a happy announcement.”  Mycroft smiled gently at his younger brother and looked wistful.

“Just ask him out. I’m having children, you don’t need to carry on the proud Holmes tradition of a loveless marriage.” Sherlock rubbed his belly with exaggerated care, “He’s interested even if he hasn’t said anything.”

John looked back and forth between the brothers, “Who? Who is interested?”

“Gregory.”

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, what was that you called him? His first name is Gavin.” Sherlock frowned at his brother.

“Greg? You have a crush on Greg?” John was astounded.

“His name is not Gavin Sherlock! It’s Gregory, it’s not a crush, and how do you know?” Mycroft was frowning a little.

“Please Mycroft, as if you can’t read the signs. He’s worse than John! He licks his lips when he looks at you. He maintains eye-contact three seconds longer with you than with anyone. You’re the first number listed on his mobile and it’s not so he can complain to you about me. His last divorce is finalized and I do believe the Detective Inspector is working late tonight, his office Mycroft. Perhaps he would appreciate a hot meal and a lovely drink. Gregory works very _hard_.” John smirked at the juvenile amount of innuendo Sherlock packed into the very last word.

They left Mycroft to make up his own mind and went home to celebrate with Mrs. Hudson. She launched into plans to redo the upstairs bedroom into a nursery and the basement flat into a playroom/laundry. John let her and Sherlock plan whatever they wanted, he was a very happy alpha.

They got married when Sherlock was seven months and big enough to have a hard time getting out of the limo. He still looked gorgeous in a special cut maternity suit, attended by his landlady and brother. Greg stood by John and performed his best man duties by making sure the rings showed up on time. Mycroft and Greg were still pretending they were just friends despite the many mornings Lestrade showed up with love-bites on his neck and Mycroft’s scent all over him. Sherlock didn’t want to go on a honeymoon, “I’m the size of a house John. I’m not going to fit on any aircraft, I refuse to go on a boat, and trains are filled with germs.”

They ran into Anderson when Sherlock was eight months. He was working as a security guard at a mall and tried to have them arrested for shop-lifting, “Of what!” demanded John when they were surrounded by mall-cops.

“Sherlock’s obviously hiding something under his shirt. What the hell are you two stealing?” Anderson poked Sherlock’s belly firmly with his baton and John went crazy.

“Those are my children!” he shouted, punching Anderson so hard the man went flying. “Honey did that hurt? Are you alright?” John lifted Sherlock’s shirt. There was a small round red mark near his navel and everyone around them gasped at the sight of his hugely distended belly.

“I think I’m fine John, at least, it stings and nothing more.” John rubbed the red tenderly and kissed his gravid mate before turning to glare at the other security guards who were ashen. “That was assault.”

John made the call to Lestrade who sent down Donovan who gleefully arrested Anderson for assaulting a pregnant person. He was fired on his way out the door and John took Sherlock shopping anyway. They were looking at double-strollers.

Sherlock gave birth on a dark and stormy night and John accused him of ordering dramatic weather on purpose to make it more stressful. “I’m the one being ripped in half! FUCK YOU JOHN!” Sherlock was not gracious about birthing. He swore sulphurously the entire time. He kicked the doctor and the nurse. The omega emptied one canister of nitrous oxide and refused to let the mask go though it wasn’t helping him anymore. He made Mycroft attend to record everything, threating his brother horribly if he missed a single second. Mycroft was mildly traumatized but bravely stayed the entire nine hours it took to introduce his little brother’s babies to the world.

They had a boy first followed by a girl. Both of them were bald as eggs and both of them had smoky baby eyes that told neither parent who had inherited what. After they arrived Sherlock lay on the hospital bed. “I feel like an old tube of toothpaste and I look like a deflated balloon. My bum will never be cute again.”

John was fussing over their babies and laid one and then the other on Sherlock’s nearly flat chest, allowing the babies to latch onto his nipples greedily. “Oh! They’re beautiful and perfect.” cooed Sherlock, already putting the birth trauma behind him. “My lovely ones, my little Watsons.”

John was so choked up. He was filled with happiness, pride, worry, love, and he was so tired he wanted to fall asleep on his feet. Sherlock was already falling asleep, his mouth a little open as his babies nursed hungrily, “Do you want to give them their names love?”

“Hamish and Iona Watson.” The duty nurse recorded the names while John smiled so hard his face hurt. “They’re your children John, baby Watsons to carry on your line.”

John was fit to burst. A year ago he’d been ready to die, had thought it was inevitable. Now look at him, mated, bonded, and married with two children. John was so happy the word happy wasn’t cutting it any longer. He was incandescent. “I love you Sherlock. You are the cleverest, most beautiful, most talented, sexiest mother on the planet. I love you.”

Sherlock’s heavy lidded eyes opened for a moment. “Alphas.” he muttered and fell asleep, drooling a tiny bit. John removed the babies and tucked them into a small cot to sleep near their mother. He’d sit for a while and let Sherlock sleep before taking a nap. John sat on a soft chair and gazed back and forth between the people he loved and was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is part of my submissions for Let's Write Sherlock - Challenge 15. There will be four associated stories coming up soon so keep your eyes peeled. Feel free to subscribe to me to follow along. All stories will be posted BEFORE September 27, 2014.


End file.
